Peanut Big Top/animation
Peanut Big Top first appeared in the webisode, Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party. Movie *Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow *Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show *Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps *Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School *Lalaloopsy: Festival of Sugary Sweets *Lalaloopsy: Band Together (featured in Sew Silly Party shorts) TV Series Season 1 *Batter Up! *Princess Parade *Spot-itis *Dot's Moon Mission *The Big Sheep Sleep *March of the April Fools *Saved by the Gift *Flight Plan *Pickles Delivers *A Tree Grows in Lalaloopsy Land *Ace in the Hole *A Hobby for Bea *Dyna-mic Duo *A Little Goes A Long Way *Rosy's Day Off *Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land (cameo) *Don't Fence Me In *Blossom's Rare Plant *Now You See Him, Now You Don't *Dot and the Starcatcher *Stuck on You *Holly's Joyful Holiday *Criss Cross Crisis *Mabelnut Muffin Mission Season 2 *Jewel's Jewel Chest *Balancing Act *Nighty Knight *Life of the Parties *By the Book *Princess Spaghetti Day *Trunk Show *So Near and Yet So Far *Belly Laugh *Peppyball! *Out On a Limb *Two Pirates Are Better Than One *A Little Change of Place *No Laughing Matter Webisodes *Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party *Peanut Big Top Learns to Ride the Unicycle *Pillow Featherbed Up All Night *Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show *Timber Trivia *She has the most appearances in the TV series so far. *She tends to make grandiose ringmaster-like announcements. *She and Forest are Laloopsy Land's strongest lifters. *She has been seen with her hot air balloon in various movies and episodes, such as Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow, Dot and the Starcatcher, Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show, Balancing Act, and Lalaloopsy: Festival of Sugary Sweets. Gallery Profile - Cartoon Peanut.jpg LLG-Peanut.png LLBM Babys.png 'I don't know what you're talking about Sunny..' - Peanut.png Peanut brainstorms with Elephant.png The girls get surprised!.png Waiting_in_anticipation!.png Lalaloopsy_Cast_Premiere.PNG Unicycle.png LLG WSP MOVIE.jpg photo(1000000).JPG photo(6000000000).JPG photo(6000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.JPG LLGM UP.jpg LLGM Peanut and Elefant.jpg LLGM Peanut, Pix and Tippy.jpg Lalaloopsy FoSS 3.png Lalas and pets.jpg LL Peanut home.jpg LL PP Dist.jpg LFoSS Peanut with her balloon.png Elephant tries to impress Peanut.png Media-83543-298892.jpg Media-83563-298932.jpg Media-83561-298928.jpg Media-83548-298902.jpg Media-83544-298894.jpg Media-83541-298888.jpg Media-83540-298886.jpg Media-83536-298878.jpg Ep. 2 Princess Parade.png LL Peanut and Elefant..jpg A LITTLE CHANGE OF PLACE COTTON CANDY.png|Who wants cotton candy? A LITTLE CHANGE OF PLACE THROWING HULA HOOPS.png|Great job Squirt! A LITTLE CHANGE OF PLACE WHY.png|Why must Squirt be so rambunctious? A LITTLE CHANGE OF PLACE PEANUT ANNOUCING.png|Welcome to the show! PeanutBeaPillow.jpg Peanut Streamers.jpg Lalaloopsybabepeanut.png S2 E3 to the rescue 4.png S2 E3 unexpected visitors.png S2 E3 cowardly Sir.png S2 E3 cowardly Sir 2.png S2 E3 Sir disappointed.png S2 E3 dusted.png S2 E3 cowardly Sir 3.png S2 E3 the three.png S2 E3 the four.png S2 E3 the three 2.png S2 E3 the three 3.png S2 E3 the four 2.png S2 E3 Sir and Peanut.png S2 E3 the three 4.png S2 E3 cowardly Sir 5.png S2 E3 thunder strikes 7.png S2 E3 brave Sir.png S2 E3 brave Sir 2.png S2 E3 the four 3.png S2 E3 cave.png S2 E3 hanging around.png S2 E3 the three 6.png S2 E3 epic fail.png S2 E3 the three 7.png S2 E3 the four 4.png S2 E3 saved.png S2 E3 outside at last.png S2 E3 Pix E. and Dot 2.png S2 E3 the four 5.png S2 E3 the amulet.png S2 E3 the six.png S2 E17 chair act.png Category:Animated Category:TV Series Character Category:Webisode Character Category:Movie Character